Bite Me!
by Iceise
Summary: Hinata is new at Cross Academy. She has a boy for a roommate. Her best friends are trying to break her out but, the elite group of students have already claimed her as theirs. On top of all that, she's been haunted by strange bloodthirsty red eyes...


_A/N: Here is the very first chapter of Bite Me! Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the characters are OOC but what can you do? You either like or you don't. I wasn't going to post this until next week because I was so busy. But tonight I was free because the Black Veil Brides concert was postponed due to Andy breaking his nose. I wanted to cry when I found out, hope he gets better soon! Oh and if anyone doesn't know of BVB then you should totally check them out on YouTube their AMAZING! (Please no bad comments about BVB I don't mind about the story but __**not**__ the band.) ^.^_

_So I got bored and wrote this. Hope you enjoy..._

_I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_On with the story!_

Wow... so this was going to be my new home? By the Gods it was huge. The architecture looked as though it came out of one of those fancy magazines and it looked bigger than a castle! And to top it all off, this was only the dorms. The actual school was on the other side of the campus. It still amazed me of how I ended up here.

The school was in the middle of the huge city of Konoha. It was surrounded by high electricity fencing and trees. The entire school grounds were absolutely huge! It was as if there was a whole city within a city. Inside the fencing everything was quiet and a little bit eerie. Whereas outside of the fencing cars were going nuts on the road and laughter filled the air. It was weird how as soon as the gates of the main entrance would open you could hear everything. But as soon as you close the gates... BAM! Absolute silence.

The school was split into two sections by a single road. On one half of the campus was the dorms. Both female and male students shared the big building together. I had no idea who my roommate was going to be.

Right now, the students were in the middle of their _chillin'-out_ time of the day. Well it was more like night. The days were shorter during the winter in Konoha and nights stretched out for forever. The little mini bus drove me all the way to the dorms where I had to take my little suite case and haul it up a million steps.

Once inside I was completely shocked at the scenery. The hall way stretched out for miles with doors on either side. In this hall there were five doors on each side but it looked so long. At the end was a single door that read kitchen at the top. To my left and right there was a stair case with velvety carpeting and a shining wooden banister. There were mirrors and paintings on the walls. Between all of the doors were little wooden tables with flowers in vases.

I read the little key that I was given. The small tag read:

_Hinata Hyuga._

_Floor twelve, door eight._

_Have a nice day._

At the end of the message was a little smiley face and the head master's initials.

"Floor t-t-twelve?" I whispered to myself. How the hell was I going to be able to walk twelve floors every day?

It was getting later by the second as I stared at the stair case continuously. The only thing I wanted to do now was to drop down on a nice comfy bed with my teddy and fluffy pillow and be swept away by my sweet dreams. Not walk a thousand steps then unpack my bag and meet my new roommate!

Finally, cutting off my inner battle, I began to climb the steps of hell. My suite case felt like it had hidden bricks in it that I was not yet aware of. Terrible thoughts swamped my mind as I made my way past the first floor.

'_What if my new roommate doesn't like me? That would be a bad thing. Oh no! What if it's someone really mean and horrid? W-w-what i-if it's a... a b-b-boy?'_

Abruptly I stopped climbing the steps and stared wide eyed, open mouthed at the floor. Seriously, what if my new roommate was a boy?

'_Would he be mean and stuck up? Would he have a foul mouth like Kankuro and Kiba? What if he sleeps naked? I've never seen a boy naked before! Holy crap! We're gonna have to share a bathroom! What if he has a girlfriend and he brings her to the room and they... Hell no! I wanna go home!'_

I began to tear up when I thought about home and how I had gotten here. It was all because of a misunderstanding! And because of that I could just as well get raped by my roommate! I was currently on the seventh floor. I didn't even realise that I had begun moving again. Slowly I remembered of how I had gotten here. It was all because of Kiba and Kankuro. They were the ones who had gotten me into this mess.

_**~Flash back~**_

"_You're a disgrace to this family!" he screamed at me while slamming his hands on his desk and throwing his chair back from the force of him standing up._

"_F-fa-father!" I tried desperately to explain what had happened._

"_Shut up!" He seemed to calm down a little bit. He turned around and wheeled his chair back to his desk. Sitting down carefully, as if the chair would break from slight pressure, he folded his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry father. I-I-I didn't d-do any-" he cut me off before I could say any more._

"_Enough!" he shouted while giving me one of his menacing glares. "You are a disgrace to this family and now with this act you have stained your name far beyond any hope of it being washed clean." He continued to glare at me. "First you disobey your Elders. You __**hang out**__,"__he made air marks with his fingers, "with that mutt-of-an-Inuzuka and his foul mouthed companion. They are why you are like this! My eldest daughter smoking, doing drugs and using knifes, in my home as well."_

_It wasn't like that! Kankuro had only just begun smoking and had accidentally left them in my room when we were studying and Kiba. Well Kiba had found Gaara trying to cut himself earlier in the day and had to take him home. Then he found Gaara trying to swallow a few little white devils and sniffing something in his hand. He found out that Gaara was going back to __**that**__ side again. He had taken everything away from Gaara and had taken him home where he locked the poor boy in his room where he only had a bed and nothing sharp in his room. I felt sorry for Gaara. He was such a nice person to talk to even when he was high and bleeding like there was no tomorrow. When Kiba and Kankuro had come over they told me what had happened and Kiba pulled out the knife with blood still coated on it and a small packet of white powder in it. _

_When they had left my father had taken the liberty of checking up on me and that was when he noticed the knife, cigarettes and small packet of chalk on my desk. He went ballistic. Totally nuts! Off his rocker! And so here we were. _

"_I have come to a decision. Hinata, you are to pack your bags and I'm sending you to Cross Academy. Now leave before I change my mind and send you to Creeds."_

_I knew that Cross Academy was the better choice. Everyone knew what Creeds was like. It was the worst school on the face of the planet. Only the wealthiest of families got in and not even a handful survived until the middle of the schooling program. It was the strictest school anyone had ever encountered._

_**~Flash back~**_

That night I left my house. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone, not my friends or even my family. And here I am, facing door number eight on the twelfth floor. I had finally made it!

I wondered what I should do. Did I just go in? Or knock and then enter? So many questions ran through my mind as I stood in front of the door. Bringing my hand up to the door I knocked quietly and heard someone groan on the other side. I knocked again a few seconds later but a little louder. It was quiet. No one was in the hall.

The key in my hand jingled when put it into the slot in the door handle. Turning it slowly I heard the click echo throughout the hall way. I pulled it out slowly and pushed the door open. Poking my head around the door I saw that the room was devoured in darkness.

"H-h-hello?" My voice was a quiet whisper amongst the darkness. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me softly. My hand instantly searched for the light switch to turn the lights on. I heard the ruffling of sheets and saw a shadowy figure sit up on what I presumed was a bed. It groaned again.

"Who are you?"

My heart stopped beating, or at least that was what it felt like. I was rooming with a boy, a guy, a man. A-a-a... a dude! His voice was sleepy and deep. It sounded soft yet firm.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you." I tried to make my voice loud yet failed so miserably. My hand glided over a small switch and just as I was about to flip it he spoke again in a rushed tone.

"Don't turn the light on!" my hand fell to my side. I heard him get up and the sound of bones cracking filled the room. He plunked himself back on the bed and reached over a small table like figure. Light flooded the little room. He had turned on a small little bedside lamp on a small table next to his bed.

The image that was displayed in front of me was to be quite honest, hot. He was sitting on the edge of his single bed with no shirt and baggy grey pants. His hair looked a mess but the image suited him in a cute sort of way. It was the most unique colour I had ever seen; a cross between a nice shiny silvery colour and white. His face was pale but not the sick type of pale. Soft purplish eyes looked at me and held my gaze. I blushed madly at the sight of his strong looking muscles as he stretched yet again, his hands coming over his head and then crossing at the back of his neck before dropping back down again. That caught my attention; he had a weird looking tattoo on his neck. Something like a cross with weird lines. The black lines stood out against his pale skin.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked in a bored tone. I nodded my head slightly and looked away from his gaze. "Hmm..." he tilted his head to the side and then smiled softly. "You're beds that one. The bathroom is through that door."

Now that I looked around I finally noticed the layout of the room. It was small but spacious enough for two people. The two beds were opposite each other and between them was a large window and two bedside tables with lamps. There was a small passage way at the end of each bed that led into darkness. I figured that on his side was the bathroom while on my side was the cupboards. And I soon found out that i was right.

"Your cupboard and drawers are down there right at the end." He pointed to the passage way on my side. "Just to make a few things clear. When you're in the room lock the door and don't let anyone in after dark. Lock the door when you're going out too even if I'm in here." He lay back on his bed and tucked his hands under his head. He turned on his side and watched as I put my bag on the bed.

"T-thank you."

"No problem oh and one more thing before I forget..."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm Zero." I was confused with that. 'I'm Zero.' What was that all about? What did that mean? I looked over my shoulder at him and found that he had buried himself in his large blanket. Only his silvery hair and eyes were visible now, I felt sad about that. His eyes held a little bit of amusement when i tilted my head to the side and furrowed my brows.

"My name is Zero." That made sense!

"Oh, my name i-is Hinata H-Hyuga." I cursed myself for stuttering out my own name. What was wrong with me?

He closed his eyes and curled his body up into a ball. It really did look cute! I pulled out my pyjamas and made my way to the bathroom in the blind darkness. Eventually after fifteen minutes I was curled up in my new bed in a similar way as Zero was. I held my little teddy closer to me and cuddled up snugly. We faced each other and I stared at his silky looking hair and soft pale skin that was visible. The light was dim in the room and cast a million shadows across every surface.

"Cute." he whispered from beneath the blanket. I blushed madly at the single word. "I meant the teddy you're holding onto for dear life." he added with his eyes still closed.

I looked at my teddy and snuggled my face into it. It was a cute little orange fox with nine tails instead of one. I loved the eyes; they were a bright blue and the tip of its nose was black. He let out a soft laugh that rang through me. It was like rich velvet being draped around me and keeping me warm. Without warning he reached out and turned off the lamp. It startled me with how one second the room was softly lit and then all of a sudden darkness.

"Sweet dreams Hinata." I blushed at how my name sounded when he said it. I saw a tiny little glow of red in the darkness but passed it off as something from outside.

"G-g-good night Zero."

_A/N: So yeah, nothing really happened in this chapter but it will get interesting. Next chapter I will try and make longer with a bit more things happening. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment (Good or bad, both are welcome but no bad comments about BVB). So yeah... Thanks for reading!_


End file.
